Confessions of an Air Force Colonel
by drgemini86
Summary: Set in season 10, Sam is fed up of Daniel snubbing her in favour of Vala and decides to leave the SGC for Area 51 again. Will her friends get to her in time? SamDaniel


I watch him with her... she's looking at him like she wants him right now, and he... well, he's pretending to be annoyed. Secretly, I bet he enjoys it. I bet he enjoys the attention. They're seated on the other side of the Commissary from me and Teal'c - when is the last time he did that with me? We haven't been in the Commissary alone together since she came and broke up our team. Ok, she didn't break it up, but she broke up the friendship Daniel and I shared. She wants him for herself and he doesn't mind. Typical.

What about me? Womanhood aside, we shared a beautiful friendship, and now I get cast aside like a spent object. In that sense, I am glad that our relationship didn't go beyond friendship, because I wouldn't be able to keep myself from crying here -- tough Colonel, my foot.

Teal'c's just asked me something, and he's asked it again because I wasn't listening. I was glaring daggers at SG-1's extra back-up singer.

"Are you jealous of ValaMalDoran?"

"Huh?"

"You keep looking at her, and I sense that you are angry."

I look down at the table, play with my cookie crumbs, and mumble something incoherently as my face heats up.

"I believe DanielJackson prefers you to her."

I look up, meeting my best friend's gaze (ok, joint-best to Cam -- Daniel's lost the 'best' prefix), and say quietly, so that the other personnel don't hear,

"Teal'c, Daniel and I used to be such great friends, and then she came along. Now she's taken him away from me, from all of us. I miss the team lunches, I miss... I miss the times Daniel and I worked late into the night on a project. I miss the joking, the camaraderie. I know we still have the team things, but it's strained -- he's always with her."

Teal'c looks at me but after ten years, I am no closer to reading the vast majority of his very few expressions. I've disgusted him with my selfishness, I know it. I look down at the table, at my coffee mug, thinking how I came to be so selfish.

Teal'c reaches for my hand and murmurs, "All is not what it appears to be, ColonelCarter. If you look at DanielJackson, he is not responding to her jokes and propositions."

I frown and look up again, but Daniel's gone as is Vala. I look down again at the table, and I whisper,

"I've been thinking... maybe I should go back to Nellis. You guys don't need me here - you've got Lee and you could always rope in Captain Hailey. I just feel that I don't have a place here any more. Things have changed so much. I'm surprised that I lasted this long to be honest. Quite frankly, I should have gone back after the beachhead mission."

He squeezes my hand and says, "ColonelCarter, I fear that your decision is coloured by your emotions. If you return to Nellis, I will leave Earth. You and DanielJackson are the main members of SG-1. Without you, there is no team."

I look at the hand holding mine, thinking deep thoughts, before saying, "I'm sorry Teal'c."

Without another word, I get up, leaving my cookie crumbs and my coffee, and a potentially stunned Jaffa behind, and I leave the Commissary.

I pace my lab, my thankfully empty lab, mulling over my snap decision. Return to Nellis? It seems the only viable option. I mean, I could move to another SG team, but that would be like the Queen of England shopping at Macy's, and then shopping at Wal-Mart. It would be humiliating, because, even though no-one would say it, they would be all thinking "she used to be on SG-1... the frontline team. What's she doing here?!"

So, that leaves Nellis. Cut all ties. I start to admire General O'Neill's emotional shell. But what am I building a shell for? Why am I considering leaving the SGC? Well, Daniel and Vala. Since she came into our lives, I haven't had the same level of friendship with him that I had before. Same level? It's gone, it's all gone. Maybe if I hadn't left for Nellis before, we would still have it, but who's to say what would have happened?

Everyone expected that I would follow General O'Neill to Washington, but I could never do that. Why? Well, I don't love him. True, I enjoyed the little frisson that we had, but I knew that there was nothing behind it. We just needed each other during difficult periods in our lives: he, with his grief surrounding the death of his son; me, with my black widow reputation, a string of bad relationships and a lot of brooding.

I paced, I pace, I will pace. Something like this needs a lot of thinking. I can't believe how jealous I am of Vala. I've had him for nearly ten years, been by his side for most of it, and seen things so amazing that if I were to publish a book, illegal as that would be, no-one would believe a word. I comforted him, and he's comforted me.

We've had some really fantastic times, shared the laughter and shared the tears. With Daniel, I could be myself, I could tell him anything, and he would listen. He would offer solutions, but never once was he judgemental of the things I told him. He didn't expect me to be the big, brave Air Force officer - I could quite happily cry in front of him, although he would never be the cause of it (except one time of course, but that, strictly speaking, wasn't down to him, but down to contemplating losing him again).

But now? Now, our relationship, or rather what remains of it, is strained. It's as if he regrets having me back on the team. It is as if he loved being the big shot, telling Cam what to do and where to go. He loved being the big guy for once, and not second fiddle to General O'Neill, relishing the fact that Cam would never put him down, would never go against his judgement.

And Teal'c? Teal'c is my only friend now, bar Cam and Cassie of course. He's not as emotionally open as I would prefer, but he's still a very good friend. He will listen and he will offer his advice. He is instinctive and intuitive. He was the one person I turned to after Daniel died the first time, and after the then Colonel O'Neill was trapped on a moon. During the aftermath of Kelowna, the Colonel shut down, and we couldn't get to him. Teal'c, while building another emotional wall, was more sympathetic and would talk to me.

Daniel too saw the good in Teal'c, when he successfully defended him in that trial, despite the grief of losing Sha're being fresh in his heart. On so many occasions, Daniel has been there for Teal'c, had even forgiven him for shooting Sha're. Heck, he even visited him during his ascended year.

That is another reason why I believe my friendship with Daniel has gone. Daniel was there for the then Colonel O'Neill, for Teal'c, as well as for Abydos, but for me? No, not once. I nearly died too during that year, but he didn't so much as make a brief appearance, if only to say "Hi Sam! How are you?"

I'll admit that him coming to me during the Prometheus or Nirrti escapades, just to say 'hi', wouldn't have been helpful, but you know what I mean. As I watched him slowly succumb to radiation poisoning, we had been friends for five years, very good friends. We were in and out of each other's work areas, sharing coffee and ideas, finishing each other's sentences.

When his ascended form visited us for the last time, it was as if he looked right through me. A whole year and all he could say was 'Sam' in greeting, and that was very brief! Ok, granted, we were in a war zone, but what of our friendship, of the years that we had witnessed things both horrifying and beautiful, side by side? Did they mean absolutely nothing to him?

I must leave. I know that now, but by doing so, I become everything I hate - selfish. Selfish for hurting Teal'c. He had tried to stop me from leaving, but what kind of a life would I have here? There is nothing left. If Janet were here, I could talk to her, confide in her my fears, but she is gone, as are many brave men and women in defence of this planet and all that we hold dear.

I open the door, intending to express my intentions to General Landry, but am stopped by none other than Cam. He pushes me back into my lab with two hands, and shuts the door behind him. Before I can say anything in protest at being handled in such a manner, on Earth, he stares at me intensely and asks,

"Is it true?"

I meet his gaze and ask in reply, "That I'm leaving?"

He nods and I reply, "Yes."

He finally lets go of my shoulders, and he sighs. He then asks the $64,000 question,

"Why?"

I close my eyes and try to brush him off with something, anything, "Change of scenery. I'm bored."

He almost laughs in my face. I shouldn't be surprised - he's very intuitive, almost like General O'Neill -- that's why Daniel and I played the Jack O'Neill paternity prank on him.

I look down and say, "I just think that things are strained now. The team dynamic is gone. It's not you, because even last year we had some great times, but now... now it's all gone to hell in a hand basket."

He looks at me, concern in his eyes, and he asks, "Did something happen? You've worked here for ten years and now suddenly you want out? Ok, you left for Nellis before but that was different; that was when the band split. Come on Sam, sure things are strained, but we're fighting a war here; it's to be expected."

He hasn't been here long - he doesn't know. He doesn't know how great things used to be. I tell him. I tell him everything. I tell him how Daniel and I used to spend long nights working on the latest intergalactic conundrum. I tell him how we used to finish each other's sentences, how he even offered to adopt Cassie with me nine years ago, and how we talked under alien stars about life, the Universe and everything else. Suddenly he stares right at me and exclaims,

"Holy, you're in love with Jackson!"

I stare back at him in disbelief and remark sarcastically,

"You got all that from 'this place sucks'?!"

He does his intense-staring-off-into-space-when-he's-annoyed look, and retorts,

"No Samantha, it's patently obvious that the real reason is that you're jealous of Vala having Jackson's attention!"

He holds my upper arms and says, almost pleading, "Sam, please don't leave - we need you here. We're fighting a war - what use are you going to be in Area 51?! I don't care if you think Jackson's ignoring you - you, me and Teal'c could form our own little tag team."

I look down, touched at his olive branch but still angry that he's trying to stop me from following my heart. I shake him off and without a word, push past him and open the door. Straight out of Jack O'Neill Shell Construction 101, I walk away, leaving him calling my name. He knows better than to sprint after me and make me change my mind. So now, off to Landry's.

General Landry's alone, thankfully, and he's staring up at me from his seat, not sure if I'm joking. He eventually asks,

"Are you sure, Colonel?"

I nod and reply, "Yes Sir."

"Would you mind informing me as to your reasons why?"

If these questions really were worth $64,000, someone out there would be very rich. I look straight down at my feet and reply quietly,

"I just want to leave, Sir. I've had a great year, but it's not the same as it used to be. I'd rather go back to Nellis."

I nearly say something about everything being old, y'know, you've seen thousands of alien skies, you've seen 'em all, but that would be too General O'Neill.

We politely argue for a few moments, but then he just looks at me, realising that I am dead set, and he says with a sigh,

"Ok, Colonel Carter. It will be sad to see you leave. I will file your resignation immediately."

It's done. No turning back. I'm an ex-SGC personnel, and not in the Monty Python sense. I leave his office, apprehensive of what lies before me, and for some reason, something doesn't feel quite right. Where is the feeling of freedom? I should be exhilarated, but then again, I have just given up something that has consumed the past decade of my life.

I return to my office, quietly pack my things, make arrangements and whatnot. Lieutenant Holloway drops by to give me standard things to sign, and I sign my life away. He then takes my ID badge, sidearm and swipe card - I feel naked.

Since my decision in the Commissary, I haven't seen Daniel. Where is he? Surely Cam or Teal'c would have said something. Why isn't he here? I resume packing away the last ten years of my life and I think that perhaps this is indeed a good thing. Change of scenery, new people, the works, as General O'Neill says. But why doesn't it feel right? Why does it feel like I'm making the biggest mistake since... since I trusted RepliCarter, who then went on to kill Daniel? Oh my. Stop it girl, don't let him back into your head, but then, has he ever left? Will he ever leave? Of course not, but it's the Daniel I once knew that is in my head, not the subdued changeling that has taken his place.

For old time's sake, after exchanging a fond farewell with Cam and Teal'c (no surprise party, thank heavens), I drop by Daniel's. I see him, Vala-less, in his office, and he's writing in his notebook. I stare at him and remember how things used to be. Looking at him, it is almost as things once were, but I notice his glasses.

I miss his round ones. It is as if his new prescription marks the unwelcome change in SG-1's dynamic.

It's getting late, so I clear my throat so as not to surprise him too much, and then I say, trying not to rip his head off verbally,

"Hey Daniel, just stopping by to say 'bye' before I go."

He doesn't look up, he doesn't say anything. Nothing, not a word. He just mumbles in acknowledgement, as if Cam had just dropped by and told him that we were having Independence Day for SG-1 movie night.

Ah... that's yet another thing that I'm going to miss, despite our last one being a rather odd affair, with Daniel talking right the way through it, explaining to Vala that the Matrix wasn't real. This then escalated into existentialism with Teal'c asking how we would know whether all this was real or not. Don't get me wrong - I didn't regret the discussion; I'm all for educated discussions about life, the Universe and everything, something General O'Neill couldn't handle, but it was as if I wasn't there. All the while, his gaze barely left Vala's, and when it did, it was either on the film, Cam or Teal'c. What did I do wrong? Did he not want me to come back from Nellis the first time?

I stare at him for a few moments, not sure that he had heard right. I try again,

"Hey, I'm off to see the Wizard of Nevada."

He's still writing. I can't believe it. It's taking all of my USAF training not to storm over there and give him a taste of my combat skills. Instead, Samantha Carter, former SG-1 member, quietly walks away. I knew he doesn't value me as a friend, but this stinks.

I feel really down, but I have to see Bill, Jay, Simon, Chloe, Walter and Siler before I go, and then salute General Landry.

I have just left the mountain, and am piling my things into my car, including presents from my friends. I close my trunk, and am contemplating going home, when I hear quick boot falls. I spin around to see Daniel, breathless, calling my name. Oh, so now he wants to say goodbye?!

Just at that moment, it begins to rain, and he looks so darn cute. He comes closer, stares at me, and says,

"Sam, don't go."

What? After avoiding and ignoring me, he's suddenly telling me not to go?! I turn around and get back to unlocking my door. If I stay a minute longer, I'm either going to sock him one, or be a blubbering wreck. Go, Samantha, go.

Just as I unlock the door, his hand is over mine, stopping me. I turn to face him, and his beautiful eyes bore into me. Oh boy. Ok, I've noticed those eyes, I've noticed everything about him, but Daniel has always been a no-go area. Those eyes, those glorious eyes, look at me, and a million questions are there.

I mentally shake myself, and try to open the door, but he won't let me. He takes my keys while still looking at me. I close my eyes, trying not to let images of him and her overwhelm me, and I say, trying to be calm,

"Daniel, give me my keys."

"No."

I open my eyes and remark, "No?"

"No, not until you tell me why you're leaving."

Ok, so now he wants to know why?! After all this time of "Vala, Vala, she's so fine, she's so fine, she blows my mind, go Vala!", he wants to know why I'm leaving this place?! I stand my ground and I tell him... I tell him everything, the frustration of the past few years finally getting a chance to come out.

He just stands there, staring at me with that cute vulnerable look that I haven't seen for years. In parts of my tirade, I have to fight not to be pulled into those deep cerulean pools. Oh dear. Cam's right.

I finish, breathless, and attempt to get my keys back, but he holds them out of reach. He continues to stare at me. I'm a serving Air Force officer - I could easily take him. Why aren't I? Come on, Samantha, get your keys back, but something's stopping me.

He eventually speaks, and remarks, "You're leaving all this behind because of that?"

We're drenched by now, and I reply, tears mingling with the rain,

"I have to, Daniel - give me my keys."

"Not until you let me have my two cents."

My anger overwhelms me, and I'm practically shouting at him, "I don't want to hear it! I don't want to hear how much you're in love with Vala, or... or how you want to spend the rest of your life with her! I don't want to hear any of it!"

I make an effort to get my keys but he steps back, and says,

"Please don't go, I don't love Vala."

"Keys."

He puts his hands on my shoulders and says, forcing me to meet his gaze,

"Sam, you really need to listen to this. The reason why I've been off with you is because there's something I can't quite face up to just yet. I..."

I don't let him finish, and I throw his hands off, before quickly grabbing my keys and getting into the car. Without looking back, I speed out of the parking lot. Goodbye old life, goodbye Stargate, goodbye Daniel.

I'm on the plane to Nevada, with Major Davies. Officially, he's accompanying me, but unofficially, he's visiting his girlfriend, who just so happens to work at Nellis.

For a military plane, the timekeeping has been terrible. First off, the Pilot was late, and then there were technical difficulties that they weren't clear about. To be honest, we're lucky to be airborne, five hours behind schedule as we are. Oh well. At least it's not McKay sat next to me.

Am I making the right decision? The nagging feeling from before hasn't gone. Last night, after paying a visit to Cassie, who seemed remarkably placid about it all, General O'Neill rang me up. He was seemingly obtuse as usual, but after all these years, I could almost hear the cogs turning. He promised that he'd visit me when I get installed at Nellis.

I didn't sleep well, and had a vivid dream. I was on a train pulling away from the platform, like in a thirties movie, and Daniel was running alongside the train, shouting for me to change my mind. The train carried on, and I saw Vala appear next to him. He then shrugged and held her hand, before walking away with her. I called out to him, but they were laughing and talking to each other. I tried to get the train to stop, but it wouldn't, and I watched them go.

I don't know what that meant, if it did mean anything at all. Could I be making the biggest mistake of my life by leaving Colorado? Do I love Daniel? Oh. Of course I do, but as I've already said, he's always been a no-go area. It doesn't matter - he loves Vala, and after acting like a mad woman, I don't stand a chance. Oh, let's face it, I never stood a chance. No woman, not even Vala, could ever hope to compete with Sha're. She's the reason he joined SG-1 - the hope that she could be de-goa'ulded was his driving force.

Well, it's all pre-new thing jitters. I'm sure once I get settled at Nellis, I'll be fine. Until then, I'll just have to sit tight and try not to think of home.

We landed at the airport and were taken by helicopter to Nellis, where we were greeted by the base commander, General Peter Jacobsen.

Major Davies has gone to look for Major Alison Hendry. I have been assigned my accommodation in the base housing, and Sergeant Ellingthorpe has just issued me with the keys, as well as my ID and security cards. I am to report for duty at 0600 hours tomorrow. The Sergeant offers to escort me there, but I refuse, knowing my way round already. However, he insists on carrying my bags, so I agree.

The apartment isn't too far from my old place - in fact, it's a few doors away. I enter, and the Sergeant carries my bags to the bedroom, before saluting me and leaving. He seems to be in a hurry.

Suddenly, the full intensity of what I've done hits me. I miss the SGC so much. Oh well, homesickness. In his hurry, Sergeant Ellingthorpe has left my overnight bag in the hallway. I frown slightly before taking it straight to the bathroom and changing. I just have a sudden urge to run out and go back home again, but I fight it. Dammit Samantha, you're an Air Force Colonel!

I avoid the bedroom, not looking forward to my situation sinking in even more. If I go there, I will have to put my clothes in the closet, and my things in the dresser... oh, I miss everyone. I change my clothes in the bathroom. I'm going to have to go in the bedroom to put my bag away at least. Oh, what does it matter? I've left the SGC... but why does it feel so wrong? I've done it before! But back then, everyone had left. This time, only I have left.

I walk into the bedroom, contemplating actually putting my things away, when I stop in my tracks. Daniel is lying on the bed! What the heck is going on?!

When I eventually regain the power of speech, I find that I've dropped my bag. He's laying there, fully clothed I might add, smiling that smile he smiles when he puts his head to one side.

"Daniel?", I ask, "What are you doing here?"

He remains where he is, but folds his arms across his chest, and says,

"I should be asking you that question."

I look down at my feet briefly before replying, trying to remain calm, "We've been through this. I had to leave... I..."

He stares right at me, and I am seriously resisting the urge to pull those glasses off. Woah, where did that come from?! Stop it, Samantha - you can't have him. But those eyes...

I close my eyes, sigh and say, "I'm sorry for losing it outside the mountain."

I turn to leave, when he gets off the bed and stops me.

"Sam, please - you have to hear me out."

We're inches apart and he tells me to sit down. I sit on the chair next to the dresser, wanting to put as much distance as possible between us. He sits on the closest edge of the bed to me, and he looks sad. I want to hug him, but my anger comes back.

He takes a deep breath and says, "I'm sorry for everything. I should have been a better friend to you. I don't know why I didn't visit you during my time as an ascended being, but if I could turn back time, I would have visited you. I know you died at least twice during that time, and I don't understand why I didn't come to see you."

I wasn't expecting this. He's apologising! But wait, he hasn't mentioned Vala yet. Brace yourself. I stare at him in surprise as he continues,

"As for Vala... well, she's been through so much. I was the only one willing to take the chance with her, believe in her potential..."

I get up, making to leave, as I remark, "I don't want to hear about her -- don't bother sending me an invite to the wedding."

He says, in a level voice, "Sam, will you just sit down and hear me out?!"

I roll my eyes and sit down, wishing I had gone to Atlantis instead, and he continues, "She was interested in me, but I told her 'no'. She's an attractive, intelligent woman, but I couldn't bring myself to agree to be with her. I don't love her, and if it appeared otherwise, I'm sorry."

I stare at him in surprise - is he telling the truth? He continues,

"The reason why our friendship seems to be going downhill is that there's something I can't quite face up to yet. Quite frankly, it scares me because I don't know how to deal with it. Mitchell, Teal'c and Jack have been talking some sense into me, so..."

He catches my gaze as he continues, "I love you, Colonel-Doctor."

What? I just stare at him in surprise, shock, and everything else. I thought he didn't care about me, and yet here he is telling me that he loves me. I literally have to pinch myself to check that I'm not dreaming, but then, what if I'm dreaming of pinching myself? When I eventually regain the power of speech, again, I stammer,

"Y-you d-do?"

He nods tentatively and I get up. I walk to the window and look out, before asking,

"How long?"

He's turned away from me as the window is behind him, and he remains in that position as he replies,

"I've known for sure since I came back the first time. Before that, I wasn't exactly sure but there was something there. I'm sorry."

I remember what Cam said about me being in love with Daniel, and I've already realised that it's true. Me and Daniel? Would it work? Heck, he's died twice already, so that's good for my black widow reputation. Could he be the one that I have been waiting for all these years? I can't believe he didn't tell me sooner. Typical Daniel - he can be a very private person when he's got something on his mind.

As I stand here, contemplating things, tears roll down my cheeks. I can't help it, but it feels good. I haven't allowed myself to cry since the night I yelled at him. I attempt to leave, but he quickly gets up and pulls me into a hug, and I cry into his shoulder. Oh boy does it feel good to have it all out, and in his arms too!

When my tears eventually subside, he looks down at me, tenderly drying my tears. He then tells me,

"I'm sorry for dropping in on you like this. Jack did his General thing and delayed your plane so we could come here. He persuaded General Landry not to file your resignation until we returned."

"We?"

"Jack, Mitchell and Teal'c are with General Jacobsen."

Wow. An SG-1 mission to get me home! I feel so important. He continues,

"Will you come home? I promise I'll make more of an effort to be your friend again. I'm sorry for..."

I look up at him before taking him by surprise. I kiss him. Ok, not one of those amazing movie things - just a little one on the lips. I look down in embarrassment as he stares at me in surprise. Well, time to throw all caution to the wind! He's told me that he loves me, despite it being hard for him, so why not? I meet his gaze and say, before he regains the power of speech,

"I love you."

Oh, it feels so right to say that, although my heart's pounding like a sledgehammer! He smiles and says, sounding breathless,

"Oh Sam."

He seems hesitant to take the next step, gentleman as he is, so I take the initiative. As he gazes down at me, I gently pull his glasses off, and he leans down. Oh wow. Words cannot do justice to the way I feel at this present moment in time. Forget soaring, it's like seeing the unstable vortex, walking through the 'gate and flying an F-302, all rolled into one, and that's an understatement! Oh, how lucky Sha're must have been to have those kisses at her disposal!

We eventually part and then hug. It feels so good to be in his arms, even more so than usual due to the recent confessions. He murmurs into my hair,

"Come home with me."

I nod, unable to speak. Suddenly, I hear Cam remark,

"Woo yeah, now that's what I'm taking about!"

We part slightly, looking to the door, to see a grinning Cam, with a smiling Teal'c. Next to them is General O'Neill, smirking the same way he did after the time loops stopped (I still haven't figured out why).

Back at the SGC, General Landry hugs me, and says,

"If you ever leave like that, I'm going to shoot you!"

There's a huge 'welcome home' party in the Commissary, and Vala is the unofficial MC. I'm not mad at her any more. I'm all hugged out today - everyone's been hugging me! There's cake, and General O'Neill is joking about Walter's baking skills. Walter, however, doesn't mind as Colonels Reynolds and Dixon are teaching him how to play Poker. Cassie's busy criticising their technique.

Suddenly everyone falls silent. I look around the room and notice that everyone's eyes are on Daniel. What's going on? He approaches me and asks with a shy smile,

"Colonel-Doctor, will you marry me?"

He's holding an open velvet box, containing a very shiny gold ring, studded with emeralds.

General O'Neill shouts out, grinning, "If she doesn't, I will!"

Everyone laughs briefly, before watching me for my answer. Wow. He wants to marry me? I know the answer. Oh boy, I know the answer, but it takes all my Air Force training not to scream it. I say with a smile,

"Yes!"

All of a sudden, the entire room erupts in loud cheers, and everyone laughs as General Landry says,

"Looks like you lost him to Colonel Carter, Jack!"

General O'Neill retorts with a smile, "That's gratitude for ya!"

We hug, as Cassie takes photos, and then Cam shouts out, with SG-3 joining in eventually,

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!..."

Daniel and I grin at each other, before he leans down and kisses me briefly. Cassie beats Cam to the cheeky remark as she shouts,

"Aw, is that it?!"

General O'Neill remarks, "Mitchell, your days are numbered -- Cassie's getting your job as SG-1's comic relief!"

He then shouts at Daniel, "Come on Daniel -- are you too cruel to give Cassie a good picture?!"

Daniel looks at me for reassurance, and I nod with a grin, so he leans down again. Oh boy. I think my feet really did leave the ground! I'm barely aware of camera flashes from all sides as I lose myself in the embrace. I think I'm going to like being married to Daniel.


End file.
